Destiny
by xShine
Summary: This is a story of a girl who's heart is torn between the kind and gentle Shusuke Fuji and the cautious and protective Kunimitsu Tezuka. Who ends up with who? The answers are found in a matter of time, luck and DESTINY. OC story.
1. I should've known

xShine: I decided to rewrite Chapter 1! I find it poorly done, but just too lazy to fix it until now. Here you go~!

* * *

Chapter 1: I should've known

* * *

"Ne, Yumi-chan, your birthday's coming up, isn't it~?" Eiji had asked, while you both were walking to class.

"Oh, haha, yeah." Yumi had muttered. Though she was happy that time of the year has come again, she couldn't help but be depressed as I see my two best friends, Fuji Shusuke and Matsuo Rika get closer. I mean, they used to _always _bring me. But now, it's as if...they don't need me anymore. Something tells me they're going out, and every time it does, I feel like I die inside. As you would have guessed by now, I like the tennis genius, Fuji Shusuke. I mean, who wouldn't? He's perfect. I guess I couldn't blame her for being attracted to him, either. Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized we were close to the classroom. I entered, and approached _him. _

"Shu-kun?" I called out to him.

"Oh Yumi," he said, looking up from his book, "what are you doing for your birthday?"

_Hm, were they perhaps, making plans for my birthday?_

"Oh nothing much, maybe just watch a movie or something, why?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just curious with what the birthday girl's plans were. Saa, you better sit down now. Class is starting."

And that was probably the highlight of my whole morning. The rest of the day dragged on, and finally, what everyone was waiting for, the end of the last class of the day.

_**RIIIIIING. **_

There goes the school's bell. I gather all my stuff as I hear the teacher saying, "Okay class, that's it for today. Don't forget to do page 147 and 148 in your English Workbook." As I get ready to leave, I remembered that Shusuke had no practice for today. And so, I decided to ask him if he wanted to hang out. At least, for old time's sake.

"Hey, Shusuke. Wanna hang out today?" I asked.

"Oh, I can't. Gomen, Yumi-chan, but well, I promised I'd meet Rika somewhere." He said, with an apologetic smile on his face.

"O-oh, it's alright..." I had mumbled, as I left the classroom. For some reason, I was disappointed. I didn't mean to be selfish. I know it wasn't like Shusuke was mine but some part of me just wished he'd hang out with me rather than her...I just can't help but wonder why they would fa—, I got cut off as I felt myself bump into someone roughly as I crashed to the ground.

"Ite..." A smooth, velvety voice said, as he offered a hang to help me up.

"Tezuka-kun? Gomenasai!" I had exclaimed, as I grabbed his hand.

For a second there, it looked as if he smiled.

"It's okay, but, why were you so distracted?" he asked.

"Oh, well, uh, it's..." I stuttered. I was honestly too embarrassed to tell him.

He silently chuckled to himself, "its okay. You don't have to answer."

The next thing I realized was that I was staring at Tezuka's yellow, breathtaking eyes. (AN: I searched up his eyes color and it said yellow. If I'm wrong, you can PM or leave a review and I'll change it ASAP!)

"Sasaki-san...?" Tezuka asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, sorry."

"That's the second time...," he noted, "is anything wrong Sasaki-san?" Tezuka asked rather... concerned?

"Uh, Ye-, No. Everything's fine. I-I got to go. Gomenasai, Tezuka-kun." I apologized, as I walked away before he could say anything else.

"Oh, uh...okay."

I walked home, thinking how no one understands me. It just, hurts me when I can't even talk to both of my best friends about it. Was I_ always _this lonely?

The next day went fast, it felt like it was all a blur to me.

"YUMI!" Shusuke had shouted from a distance. I had the sudden urge to pretend like I never heard it. As much as I wanted to look back at him, smiling, taking in his angelic face, I just, _couldn't. _Instead of turning around, I decided to slow down, as if I was saying, "Come on. Hurry and catch up to me!"

"Are you doing anything? Well, meet me at the park when you're done, okay? I'll be waiting!" He said as he ran off right after he had said it.

Truthfully, I was scared. I didn't wanna go. You must be wondering, what was I scared of? I'm scared that by the time I leave that park, I'll be hurt, chest aching with lust. Lust for someone I can _never _have... In the end, after all of the countless thinking I did, I came. And there he was, waiting, like he said he would. He was there... with _**Rika.**_

"Yumi-chan..." Rika had said, softly.

From the look in their faces and Rika's soft tone, I knew. They had just left the friendship stage. They had left me behind, in the friendship stage. They..._they were dating. _I looked away from them, tears threatening to fall. _Oh GOD. Why am I so pathetic?_

"_Si..Since when?"_

"Today."

"Co..congratulations." I had said, turning away. I did not want to see any more of the beautiful couple in front of me. It hurt me to see how they were very compatible. The angelic, tennis prodigy and the beautiful honour student. Of course, a plain girl like me never stood a chance form the very start.

"Yumi, wait." Shusuke had said, as he grabbed my arm.

I shook away from his grasp, "No, I have to go, _now," _as he nodded, understanding my feelings, as I left slowly.

_**NEXT DAY.**_

"Well someone woke on the wrong side of the bed." My classmate, Masahiro had teased, chuckled.

"Ha ha." I laughed sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I didn't get any sleep from last night, for, every time I closed my eyes, I would hear:

"_Si..Since when?"_

"_Today." _

As if it was on repeat. I was brought back to reality when Masahiro had poked me.

"Yumi-san?" he had said.

"Um, yeah?"

He pointed to the door, as it revealed Shusuke and Rika.

I nodded and stood up to go meet them.

"Yumi...," Shusuke started, "Do you hate us...?"

He stared at me with the same beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with, "No," I whispered, "Even if I am a bit sad right now, I could never hate you guys. I—...I love you both too much." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

Rika came up to me and embraced me tightly. "Thank You Yumi..." she whispered.

"Alright..." giving them the best smile I could make.

Shusuke knows my smile's fake, Rika knows my smile's fake, I know my smile's fake, but nobody else needs to know that.


	2. Bonding

xShine: Good news! I decided to make this story into a 7-chapter story :D. Reviews are very welcome. Remember, your reviews help me improve each time. Oh and I'm scared that I might take long to update because I might get author's block so right now, while I'm having this "Imaginative moment" I have made my story map so basically, all 7 chapters are done. I just need to make type the story with more detail and stuff . Hope you enjoy, ne, Tezu-chan?

Tezuka: xShine-san, we shouldn't keep our readers waiting.

xShine: Oh right ! And remember, you're reviews will make my day! 3

* * *

Chapter 2- Bonding

* * *

"Fuji."

"Tezuka-San.."

"Have you noticed Yumi acting weird all of a sudden?" the gold-haired captain asked.

"Yes. Do you know why?"

"Unfortunately, no. Will you tell me?"

"Saa, I guess there's nothing wrong with that," Fuji started, "You see, Me and Rika have started going out recently. It was all good until I realized she liked me.**" **Fuji starts.

"..Oh," Tezuka says.

"Though, she tries to hide it from everyone...silly girl." Fuji finishes.

"Well, she sure isn't doing a very good job at it." Tezuka states.

"Don't worry Tezuka-san. I know Yumi's more suited for you anyway." Fuji smiles.

Tezuka's eyes widened, just a bit to notice.

"You.. You know I like her?" Tezuka asks, stunned.

Fuji smirks gently, "It's not hard to notice. Besides, you seem more... joyful.. when you're around her. So don't worry. I won't try taking her from you." He says as he smiles at his close friend.

"F-Fuji!" Tezuka says.

Wait a second... is he.. is he turning **RED?**

Fuji chuckles, noticing the sudden change of color in his said close friend.

"Saa, I have to go now. Rika's waiting for me. Just call me if you need me okay Tezuka?" Fuji finishes, walking away.

"Uh. Yeah." Tezuka says still speechless.

Shusuke sneakily walks up behind Rika and hugs her.

"GAAH!" Rika said, surprised, pushing the supposed "rapist" away rather roughly.

Shusuke chuckles, "It's okay Rika, it's me, Shusuke."

Once Rika notices the sweet smooth voice of her lover, she stops. "Do you know how scared I was?" she said, hitting him playfully.

"Gomen, gomen" Shusuke says smiling.

"Oh, NE NE NE, FUJI-CHAN!" Rika started, enthusiastically.

"What is it Rika?" Shusuke asked. He loved it when Rika made plans.

"I have a plan!"

"I like where this is going. So... go on?"

"We should bond with Yumi!"

"Hmm, you're right! Any ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"I got one," Rika says, eyes lighting up, "We should pretend you got injured, we come visit you, then we tell her the truth, then watch a movie!"

"You know, we could just do it the easy way and ask her if she wants to watch a movie at my house," Shusuke chuckles, "but that won't be as fun."

"YEAH! So we're doing it?" Rika grinned. [AN: Nothing perverted intended, lolol, you sick minded ducklings ;D]

"Hmm, strawberry or chocolate pocky?" Yumi asks.

"Uhh, that's hard. Hmm, both."

"Haha, you're right! Thanks" Yumi chuckles.

Yumi and Rika are out shopping for, well, whatever stuff they see.

Everything was all good until Rika's phone rang. Once, Twice, Three times.

"Hello?" Rika says.

"Yes. What. Eh? What happened? Is he alright? Oh Okay that's good. Okay. Okay bye."

"...Rika what's wrong?" Yumi questions.

"Yumi..." Rika exclaimed.

"W-what's wrong?"

"It's Shusuke! He got into an accident!"

".. WHAT?"

"Yeah! But I heard he was lucky and got to go home today. Want to go check up on him?"

"Yeah, let's go! Let me just pay for my stuff."

So far, everything's going according to plan. _Perfect. _

* At Shusuke's house *

"Shu-kun, are you alright?" Yumi asks.

"Yes. I'm feeling VERY Well."

"hmm, VERY?"

"Yes."

... And so there was silence.

...

...

Until Rika burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA, Sorry! I couldn't keep it in Fuji-chan~" she said playfully.

"..What's going on?"

"Saa, I guess the jigs up, ne, Rika?"

"I guess so."

"Listen..." Shusuke starts, "I'm not really injured."

"...What?"

"We made it up so you would come over and then we planned to watch a movie with you" Rika explained.

"EH? YOU GUYS MADE IT ALL UP?"  
Shusuke chuckles, "Gomen."

"Enough talk, LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!" Rika says outgoing-ly-ishh.

"I agree. But I am SOOOO gonna get you guys for this."

They all laugh, debating over which movie to watch, fighting over the popcorn.

This. This was all Yumi could ever ask for. Now she truly knows, she has the best friends in the whole wide world.


	3. Precious Memories

xShine: OLA ~, I'm back! I've finished Chapter 2 a **long **time ago. But I kept getting the error thing. But I found a solution in yahoo answers! So, you ready to get the party started?

Shusuke: Oh, xShine-san, you forgot your disclaimer.

xShine: Oh, right! Anyway, nothing belongs to me except Rika, Yumi, the story, and other characters I might make up in the future .

Shusuke: Saa, let's get started?

xShine: Let's!

* * *

Chapter 3: Precious Memories.

* * *

I lay in bed as I start to daydream and think of the things I liked about Shusuke.

**One of the things I like about Shusuke is the way he's so reliable.**

"_AHH! Gomenasai!" A young Yumi apologized, bowing to the older boy._

"_Look what you did! You little brat. Do you know how expensive these shoes are?" the said boy shouted, enraged._

"_I-I didn't mean it. It was an accident, I swear!" _

"_Just because it's an accident won't make my shoe all better now won't it?," the boy takes his hand out at the girl, "money."_

"_M-money?" A scared Yumi, says._

"_Stupid brat, give me money!" he starts, "where else will I get money to clean my shoes?"_

"_B-but, I don't have m-money." The girl stuttered. _

"_Oh really now. Come he-" The older boy was cut off when he received a hard kick to his cheek. _

_The older boy scrambled up to his feet._

"_How dare you hurt Yumi?" An enraged Shusuke Fuji said._

_This was truly a sight to behold seeing that he was rarely angry._

"_I...You... uh" the older boy starts. "Both of you guys will pay for this!" The said boy glares for a mere second then runs._

"_Th-Thank you Shu-kun." Yumi thanked._

"_No Problem." Shusuke says, his blue eyes glistening in the sun's glow._

**I like how he's so passionate about tennis **

"_Shusuke?" Yumi calls out._

"_Ohayo Yumi-chan." A sweating Shusuke says._

"_Are you seriously practicing tennis so early in the morning?"_

"_Y-yeah. I need to polish up my skills. Regionals are coming up!"_

"_Yeah. The girl's team too. Oh, I have to go now. I promised the teacher I'd go extra early to school. Good luck!" Yumi says, bidding farewell._

"_Saa, ja ne." Shusuke says, going back to his practice._

_After talking to the teacher, it was still a bit early so you decided to go back to the place where Shusuke was. Maybe he was still there.._

_And sure enough, he was there. Practicing. _

"_Shusuke, you're still practicing?"_

"_Y-yeah. How long has it been?"_

"_Around 35 minutes."_

"_Oh Okay."_

**I like how he's focused on sports yet still cares about his studies **

"_EH?" A frustrated Yumi says looking over her Math Test with a circled "65" on the right corner._

"_Yumi, how much did you get?" Shusuke asks._

"_Um..," Yumi starts, "Tell me yours first!"_

"_I got 96; how about you?"_

_Yumi looks at him in shock. "W-WHA-WHAT." _

"_C'mon Yumi, tell me what you got." Shusuke says, laughing._

"_.. 65" Yumi whispered._

"_Oh, didn't you study last night?" _

"_I.. uhh.. I lied."_

_After hearing that, Fuji Shusuke __**laughed. **_

"_HEY! You're laughing at me! It's just that.. I didn't get it!" _

"_Gomen, gomen," Shusuke says, "If you want, I'll tutor you before the next math test" Shusuke offers, smiling._

"_Really?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks!" Yumi grinned._

**I like how he's so understanding **

"_Yumi! What's wrong?" A really concerned Shusuke asks._

"_I-I didn't mean it.." Yumi starts, "I promise. I didn't mean it. I didn't" She mumbles._

"_What happened?"_

"_I-I'm the reason you and Fuuta fought. I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean it. I promise, I didn't!"_

"_Yumi."_

"_I SWEAR. I didn't mean it." A frightened Yumi, mumbled._

"_YUMI, it's alright!"_

"_... Shusuke"_

"_It's alright.." Shusuke says, hugging her tight._

"_A-arigato.." _

"_Yumi. Do you know how worried I was? And I find out it's just this!"_

"_..Gomenasai"_

"_Just don't do it again okay? I promise you, I won't get mad at you until I at least hear your explanation okay?"_

"_Arigato Shusuke" Yumi smiled, sadness still visible in her eyes._

Now that you think about it, Kunimitsu also has his moments.

**I wonder if he remembers how we met? Because to me, I remember it as if it was yesterday..**

"_Tezuka." Shusuke smiles._

"_K-konnichiwa" A nervous Yumi says._

"_Konnichiwa." He smiled. _

"_Watashi wa Sasaki Yumi desu." Yumi says, introducing herself._

"_Tezuka Kunimitsu desu. Hajimemashite."_

"_Yeah." His smile was so.. beautiful. _

_**W-WAIT. **_Why am I thinking about Tezuka? Well, his smile _is _beautiful..

Oh, I feel bad now. He's always by my side yet I only focused on Shusuke. If I had bothered to pay attention to Kunimitsu instead.. maybe just maybe I would be happier now? W-What's this uncomfortable feeling in my stomach? Well I guess it's because I've done too much thinking. I guess I should go to sleep now..

"Oyasumi." Yumi whispered to herself.

* * *

Maybe, just MAYBE, I'm improving? I'm trying to stop myself from using "says/said" too much. This is the hardest chapter I had to write actually even with my story map, it was hard to make the memories especially the part with Tezuka. This chapter must feel rushed. Sorry, it was because I did it at 2 in the morning and finished at 3:55. Oh and I saw the review from **Anonymous.** I'm sorry but I don't know if I'll be able to do it by schedule. I'll try maybe to update once or twice a month? Because I'll be busy with school so yeah. I am incredibly sorry for the pairings misunderstanding. I hope you can look past that. Well I guess that's all. Thank you for reading and I hope you stick with the story! :)

~xShine


	4. What Happened?

xShine: Hey, sorry for the long wait! Here's this month's story! Anyway, I didn't get to upload/write Chapter 4 because I just came back from vacation then now we had exams. I'm focusing entirely on it but I felt all guilty because I couldn't give you guys chapter 4 yet. So here it is. I hope you like Chapter 4. Oh and, I'll probably be updating alot in July and August because ... it's **SUMMER VACATION!** Yay me! Oh and, Eiji's gonna appear! For the very first time! :D

Eiji: Yep. Oh xShine-chan, don't forget your disclaimer, nya~

xShine: Almost forgot. Well, I don't of Prince of Tennis. I mean, my name isn't Takeshi Konomi! K, let's get started!

* * *

Chapter 4- What happened?

* * *

'What is this fuzzy feeling I get when I'm near Tezuka? Am I sick?' the confused Yumi thinks, getting closer to the said boy.

"Yumi, how are you?" Tezuka asks, noticing her presence.

"I'm good. Thank you, what about you?"

"Kind of shocked. It was such a shame wasn't it?" the boy said, emotionlessly.

"What?" Yumi says, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, could it be? You didn't hear?" Eiji says, suddenly appearing.

"Whoa. Eiji, when did you get here?" Yumi asks.

"Gomen~, I happened to hear a bit of your conversation," Eiji starts, "You really don't know?"

"What? Am I supposed to know something?" Yumi asks, starting to get flustered. Was she the only one who didn't know what happened?

"Well, Fujiko and-" Eiji starts, but then getting stopped when Tezuka covers his mouth with his hand.

"B-buchou!"

"We shouldn't tell her. Let them tell her for themselves, don't you think?" His captain explains, as Eiji calms down.

"You're right," Eiji says thinking for a bit, "Well, I guess I better go now, see you later, Yumi!" Eiji smiles, and then runs off.

'Whoever his girlfriend will be will need a LOT of patience.' Yumi thinks, chuckling.

* * *

"Ne, Shu-chan, someone told me something happened and I should ask you about it," She starts, then notices the dark look appearing behind his fake smile, "If you don't want to tell me.. it's alright, you know?"

"Saa, it's alright. Well, me and..," Shusuke pauses for a moment, looks up at the sky and smiles gently, "me and Rika broke up."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm asking for the truth!" Yumi says, no, shouts, getting pissed off. Half of her believed Shusuke and half didn't. She just couldn't believe it. Shusuke and Rika who were inseparable for the last couple of months, broke up? You've got to be kidding me.

"I...," Shusuke started, "I'm telling the truth Yumi."

"S-Shusuke..." Yumi says, realizing the fact that Shusuke must be feeling terrible and on top of all that, she screamed at him. Oh how Yumi wished it didn't go this way.

"I'm sorry." Yumi whispers.

"It's alright. Well, I gotta go to class now. Break's almost over. Saa, ja ne."

Yuma has known Shusuke for a long time and she had never seen him so.. so _depressed._

As much as she'd love to ask him to be her boyfriend, he wasn't ready.

He truly loved Rika. And for some reason, finding that out wasn't as painful as she thought it would.

* * *

xShine: . Oh god, it's too short! I never wanted it to be **THIS **short! Well, it was either make it this short or Chapter 4 will be longer but will be out in July. Oh well. And because it was rushed, I think this is one of the crappiest chapter I've done. Sorry guys, but I still hope you enjoyed! 3 chapters left and this series will come to an end~ No worries though, I've thought of making a new series. What it will be about, will be a surprise but, it's gonna be about Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Yeah! Hibari! Oh and sure, I'll make a Takeshi Yamamoto oneshot dedicated for you, **Maya-chaaaan**! Don't forget to review! :)


	5. The truth

xShine: Sorry for the long wait. Truth is, I've gotten tired of this plot, haha. But, it'd be a waste to discontinue it so I will still finish it. I hope you like it. Prince of tennis doesn't belong to me. That's all.

* * *

Chapter 5: The truth.

* * *

"Sasaki Yumi."

No one answered. "Sasaki Yumi?" The person doing attendance had repeated again yet no one answered once again. Deciding that she wasn't there, he moved on to the next person on the list.

"Tezuka, do you know why Yumi didn't go to school?" A worried Fuji Shusuke asks.

"No. I'll just drop by at her house after practice, I guess." Tezuka says, yet focusing on the teacher.

"Oh okay, that's good," Shusuke starts, with a relieved face, "Tell her I said hi." He said and turned to face the teacher.

* * *

**_AFTER SCHOOL. TEZUKA'S POV_**

"Oh hello, young man. Are you perhaps here for Yumi-chan?" A middle-aged woman asked me.

"Yes, if it's alright with you. I came to give her the notes she missed today."

"Oh thank you for taking the trouble. Sorry for having you to come all the way here." She said, leading me to Yumi's bedroom.

"Oh, it's no big deal, Matsuo-san."

"Please, call me Oka-chan."

"H-hai, O-oka-chan." He stuttered, it _was _his first time talking to the mother of the girl he liked.

They stop as they reach a door; she knocks, opens the door, and walks down the stairs saying, "If you guys need anything, I'm just downstairs!"

With a nod, I came in. The first thing I saw was that it was dark, her curtains stopping the sunshine from entering. He looked over to her bed and saw her, covered under her blankets. It was all quiet except for the sounds of kids playing outside until a muffled voice had spoke up.

"Why are you here, Tezuka-san?"

"I came to give you the notes you missed today."

"Oh, thank you. It must've been a bother."

"No, it was alright."

Then suddenly, there was silence.

Until...

"Ne, Tezuka-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why Rika and Shu-chan broke up?"

"..." He didn't know whether to tell her or not.

"Won't you tell me?"

It hurt him. As much as he wanted to admit it, it hurt him to see her like this. To see the one he liked for the last 3 years... in this... _this condition. _

"They broke up...," he started, he didn't know if he'd regret this after, "they broke up because they thought it was ruining their friendship with you." He had finished. That's it. He had done it. He had told her.

'Guess there's no more turning back...' he quietly thinks, sighing to himself. He waited. He waited for her response but she stayed silent.

"Yumi..." he whispered, seeing just how long it will take for what he had just said to sink in.

"Me..." she starts, as you see a tear rush down her face, "it's all my fault. I'm the reason they can't be happy together..."

"No! Don't say that! When they decided to break up...they valued the happiness they got from their friendship with you. They valued you, a lot more than what you had thought. But, it's their decision. Please don't put the blame on you and you only." I said, starting to get flustered.

'She thinks everything's her fault!'

She laughed as if I had said something ridiculous, "Well, you would know, wouldn't you? You've had people you cared about be unhappy because of you, haven't you? No. Y-you haven't!" She started freaking out. I didn't know what had gotten into me. Before my mind had registered what I had just done, I had hugged her very tightly, shocking her in the process.

"Tezuka-san... this... this isn't like you." She said, startled. I said nothing.

I just continued holding her tightly, rubbing her back. "Listen..." I started.

"Hm..Yeah?"

"W-would you like to have dinner with me? You must be starving." I wanted to get her mind off that topic, even just for a little while and the dark room she was determined to stay in wasn't helping one bit.

"E-eh? W-with Tezuka-san?" She said, turning a little red.

"Yeah. Unless.. you don't want to?" I said, hitting myself mentally for even asking.

"No, I'd love to!" She said, her dull face, turning into a more happy one as she grins.

"That's more like it. Well, let's go. The restaurant's not too far from here."

* * *

"So, how do you like the food here?"

"It's so good Tezuka-san! Thanks for inviting me to come here."

"It's alright." I say, as I take a deep breath.

"Is everything alright, Tezuka-san?"

"Yumi, even just for now, can you call me Kunimitsu?"

"K-kunimitsu..." she said, getting a bit embarrassed.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. 'She sure is one strange girl.'

"Yumi..." I start, as I reached for her hand.

"K-Kunimitsu! I-Is anything wrong?" she said, starting to worry.

"No...," I said, trying to remove the worry evident in her eyes, "I...," I paused once more, took another deep breath.

"I like you, Sasaki Yumi." I calmly said.

* * *

xShine: OOOOH! What will Yumi say? Wait for Chapter 6! Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't put much effort in this one. It's just that, I feel so much like shit at the moment...I was sooo tempted to discontinue this series. But I thought, "Hey! This is my first series! I can't just stop without finishing it! Anyway, I hope you liked it. 2 chapters to go! Don't forget to review!


	6. Confession

xShine: Oh my, sorry for this month's story being late! Hehe. :D Not much to say, just, I don't own Prince of Tennis!

Eiji: HOYHOY~

* * *

Chapter 6: Confession

* * *

"Sasaki Yumi, I like you."

"E-eh? T-Tezuk—Kunimitsu..." Yumi had said, thinking, he was joking or something. '_Tezuka Kunimitsu likes me? Yeah right...'_

"Yumi, I'm not joking. I really like you. And well," he pauses, coughs, and hesitantly continues, "will you be my girlfriend?"

This moment on, she knew she had to think before she ever said anything. Yes, she did want to say yes. She had also started to harbour feelings for the tennis captain, but alas, she knew she would just hurt him whenever he saw her looking at Shusuke with _love._ If she were to be his girlfriend, she wanted it to be when she looked at him with such loving eyes belonging to him, and _him only._

"Kunimitsu...," she paused to stare at his eyes, "I'm sorry but, we both know I still have feelings for Shusuke. Until I lose my feelings for him and able to look at you and_ only_ you, and if it was possible, please wait for me."

He straightened up, and replied, "I understand."

* * *

I lay in bed, thinking about everything that happened today until I had heard a soft knock on the door, "Yumi?" I immediately recognized the owner of that voice.

"Shusuke?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So...," Shusuke started.

"Hm, you probably heard, didn't you?" I stated.

"Yeah. Why did you say no? He liked you for 3 years you know." Shusuke persuaded. He knew it was probably not nice to persuade her by using guilt and such, but he couldn't take it anymore. How sad she looked whenever he and Rika displayed PDA, or when she would bump into them during a date. All he wanted now was to make his best friend smile a genuine smile, which she hasn't done the last couple of months.

What he didn't know, was that, using persuasion like he did, infuriated her.

_Don't let it get to you._

_When you do, you lose._

"Because...," I paused, her heart aching, "because I still care about you. No, I will not use Tezuka as a rebound. And if he ever finds a girl during this time, then so be it. Tezuka deserves someone who will love him and only him. Not some excuse of a girl who got rejected, and is a mess."

"Yumi, you're not a mess. You're beautiful."

'_...Am I? Or is that another one of those lies people say to please people?'_

"...Why do you say this now...," I mumbled, "why do you do this..? Whenever I try to move on, you suddenly show up and treat me like I'm someone special. Why? Why are you like that...?"

"Yumi..." Shusuke had whispered, voice low and quiet, as if it was meant to be heard by only the two of them.

_Don't let it get to you._

_When you do, you lose._

"No.. Why can't I just have a normal carefree life like other people...?" I paused, I had broken down. I let it get to me. After that, I knew. _I had lost, _"why...?" I continued.

"Yumi, I'm sorry." Shusuke said, as he hugged the said girl, tightly, "I'm sorry for letting you suffer all this time." He gently pulled away, looked at her and whispered quietly, "This might be cruel but, please don't hurt anymore. Because I love you...," he paused gently as he sighs, "like a sister."

Yumi hugged Shusuke once more and smiled a small smile, one of the most genuine smiles she's smiled, "...Arigato, Shusuke."

She knew what the man was trying to do. He had seen her suffer enough and was attempting to free the caged bird of her destiny full of despair. He wanted to give her freedom, and a destiny that would make her smile a smile that had no worries, whatsoever. "Arigato..."

"Now go. I have nothing for you, anymore, little bird, but sadness. I think you know who the person that will grant you happiness is." **[1]**

After hearing this, she stood up, and fixed herself. Once she was done, she had started getting ready to leave. Getting closer to the door, she looked at Shusuke once more.

"I love you too, Shusuke," she smiled once more, "as a brother."

He smiled back at the girl, "Now what are you waiting for, get going before it's too late."

* * *

Haha, Well, I don't really know if this is something Shusuke would say o-o , but oh well. **[1]**

xShine: Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 6! 1 more chapter to go! (Maybe 8D)


	7. One

xShine: Sorry for the long wait. =) Last chapter~ Yay! I'm thinking of making a sequel series. Who knows?

P.S. The song's One by SHINee! I am forever a taemint.

P.S.S. I'm going to make one bonus chapter about Rika and Shusuke! Yay!

P.S.S.S. I 99.9% guarantee that Tezuka will be OOC because well, yeah.

* * *

Chapter 7: One

* * *

_**The morning sunlight is like you**_

_**It might be a little childish, but I like it**_

_**If I'm by your side when you wake me up**_

_**I have nothing more to wish for**_

_**I want to see you  
**_

"Tezuka-kun..." She whispered while panting. Idiot. Did she run all the way here?

I sighed, "Stay right here. I'll go get you a glass of water."

After that, you showed me that smile again.

"Thank you." You had muttered as I felt my heart gently pump faster.

Cue another sigh from me._ If only you knew the things you do to me. _

After getting her some water, I gestured her to the living room, partly thankful my family wasn't home or they would be making quite a fuss.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked, getting back to topic.

"Ah…! You see…" She started, as she tries to hide her blushing face.

"Is anything wrong? Are you sick or something? Your face is red." I said, touching her forehead.

She quickly darted away, "N-no..!"

I withdrew my hand and looked at her in suspision, "Yumi…?"

"TEZUKA-KUN, I LIKE YOU!"

_**Don't think that we can't love because we're young**_

_**Before it's too late**_

_**Before I grow older, can you hold onto me?  
**_

My eyes widened, "Yumi…this isn't a joke, right?"

_Please don't let this be just a dream._

She started tearing, "No." She whispered, smiling as she wiped tears from her eyes.

_**I love you only, as much as the sky**_

_**You truly are the reason I live**_

_**I really, really, I want to hug you like crazy**_

_**We're still going too fast, right?  
**_

I grabbed her by her arm and enveloped her in a loose hug. We stood in that position for a long time. We both made no gesture to end the hug. Exactly at that moment, I wish time had stopped.

_**Whenever I meet eyes with her**_

_**I wonder if the smile that grows on my face**_

_**might reach a corner of your heart**_

_**I whisper into the beautiful ear**_

_**Inside of your uncertain heart**_

_**My feelings of love for you  
**_

"I love you," I breathed out, "I always have."

I felt her tighten her hold on me, "And I thank you for that. Thank you for waiting. Thank you for loving me. Thank you…," she paused and gave me another small smile, "thank you…" She whispered.

_**I'll be taking you**_

_**Girl, I know without you**_

_**Without you, I miss you**_

_**I'll long for you forever**_

_**My feelings of desire and hope**_

_**My love that grows deep again**_

_**I can no longer hide them**_

_**You are me, girl  
**_

"You won't regret your decision, would you?"

She gently chuckled, "No."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that now. I'll never let you go, Yumi…"

_**I know that your heart**_

_**Cannot come by my side yet**_

_**Can I just call you my one?**_

_(Flashback)_

"_Sasaki-san, is that you?" _

_I turned around to look for the source of the voice, "Ah, Tezuka-san, konnichiwa."_

"_You…you're sad. Why?"_

"_Nothing." I said, and walked away. I barely admitted it to myself much less tell it to someone else, "sorry but, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."_

_You looked sad. I wanted to reach out to you, but I couldn't. You couldn't confide in me. Do you know how much it hurt me to see the person I fell in love with hurt so much?_

I know you partly still have feelings for Fuji. I understand. I'll wait. I've waited for 3 years, and now it's finally paid off. Yumi, I will always try to understand you. Why?  
Easy. Because I love you.

_**Let's all together one, two, three, let's begin**_

_**You are my one, my everything**_

_**I really, really, I want to love you like crazy**_

_**I can do that now, right?**_

_**I really, really, I want to love you like crazy**_

_**I can do that now, right?  
**_

"I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Hearing it from you made my heart soar high, "I love you, Sasaki Yumi."

* * *

Bonus Ending:

"Tezuka! Put it back to that channel! Mou, I liked that show." She pouted which caused a chuckle out of me.

"You-! You laughed! I made Tezuka laugh~ Don't I get a reward?"

"Baka." I uttered, as I continued to flip through the channels.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it~ :3

I am thinking of making a sequel for Destiny called "Love's all about taking chances." It will be taking place one year after Destiny.

Plot:

Tezuka and Yumi have now been dating for a year. What happens when a girl she's never met suddenly enrolls in their high school claiming to be Tezuka's ex girlfriend and wants him back? Sequel to Destiny. Tezuka/OC

Yay or Nay? Tell me what you think! Oh, and don't forget to wait for the bonus chapter, Chapter 8!

It will be like, Shusuke and Rika's POV during the timeline of Destiny. Oh and, don't worry Shuka fans! They will get together in the end! Hihi.


	8. Reconciliation

xShine: Ah, last chapter already? Thank you for sticking with me for the whole 8 months. I have also decided to make a sequel. I will be attempting to have two series going at the same time. Wish me luck! Here's the end of one story, and a beginning of another.

P.S. I rushed this so he is probably very un-Fuji-like. :3 OOC! :'(

**Note: I will start things off with flashbacks on what happened during the series.**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Reconciliation

* * *

"_Shu-kun, this is Rika, my bestfriend!" Yumi exclaimed, gesturing to the light-brown haired girl. _

_She bowed respectfully, "Nice to finally meet you, Fuji-san! It's nice to finally meet the person Yumi always talks about." She finished, with a small chuckle which earned an embarrassed Yumi._

"_A-Ah! Rika!" She scolded, turning red, as I start to laugh with them._

"_You can call me Shusuke," I said as I reached out to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you too."_

* * *

_Soon, I had started to get to know her. Before I knew it, I fell in love. _

"_Rika-san?" I called out to her back._

_She turned around and smiled, "Shusuke-san! Are you looking for Yumi?"_

_I shook my head, "No, I just wanted to tell you that there's that new camera shop that opened up not far from here."_

"_Oh, really?," She brightened up, "where?" _

_As it turned out, we both liked photography._

"_We could go together later if you want. I don't have practice." I offered._

_"Sure, Shusuke-san! I'll meet you outside the school?"_

_I chuckled, "Sure."_

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise."_

* * *

_Yumi came up to me, "Hey, Shusuke, wanna hang out today?"_

_I felt guilty. I noticed I had started to spend less time with her, "__Oh, I can't. Gomen, Yumi-chan, but well, I promised I'd meet Rika somewhere." I said, with a small apologetic smile. Sorry, Yumi._

* * *

"_Fuji-san?" My classmate called out to me._

"_Ah, yes?"_

"_Matsuo-san is outside the door looking for you."_

_She was? Really? _

"_Okay, arigato." I said, excusing myself quietly from the group conversations happening and walked to the door to see her there._

"_Shusuke-san? Sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything important."_

"_No, it's alright. Did you need something, Rika-san?"_

"_A-ano….," she started, "I kind of…like you." _

_I stood there, processing what she had just said. Did she really say she liked me? Matsuo Rika liked me? _

_Taking my silence as rejection, "I… I know there's probably someone else you like. I just needed to tell you, to get things over with, I guess. Um, see you later, then." _

"_No, wait." I said, finally understanding what just happened, "you're right, I do like someone."_

"…"

"_That's you, Rika-san. So, smile. You look even prettier when you're smiling, anyway."_

"_Shusuke-san…"_

"_Ne, how about giving us a try?"_

"…_Us? A try…?"_

_I nodded, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I saw her smile, "Yes!," As she hugged me, "I will." _

I smiled, "_Great." _

* * *

_What? Yumi likes me…? Those hurt looks of hers… They hurt too much._

"_Shusuke."_

"_Ah, Rika." I smiled._

"_We…we need to talk."_

_I paused, "About what…?"_

"_Maybe…maybe we should break up," She paused a bit, as if, waiting for my response. I said nothing, as she sighs and continues once more, "I just don't like seeing Yumi hurt."_

"_I...agree."_

"_Yeah. Um, bye." She left, to prevent me from seeing her cry._

* * *

Rika, I still love you. I never stopped loving you.

"Shusuke?" A small voice whispered. How I missed the sound of that voice. Did she miss me too?

"Yes, Rika?"

"Are you going to the school festival later?" She grinned.

_That smile. Does it still belong to me? _

"Saa, I guess."

"Oh. Great! Because, well, would you like to go with me?"

"Rika…" I started.

She remembered…

"_Shusuke, look, fireworks!"_

_I chuckled, "You like fireworks?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Saa, tell you what, let's go to the school festival together and watch the fireworks?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_I smiled, "Great. It's a promise."_

"You know…! A-As friends!"

I chuckled, despite my disappointment, "I'd like that. I'll pick you up at the usual?"

The usual. That special time and place. I haven't used that term ever since we stopped dating…

"Great. See you then, okay, Shusuke?" She said, waving me goodbye.

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

"Ah, Rika, let's go?"

"Yeah! Do I look alright?"

_Did she really have to ask that?_

"You look beautiful."

She turned away, somewhat, embarrassed, "Let's go~" She said, dragging my arm.

* * *

"Shusuke, Shusuke, look! Fireworks!" She said as she unconsciously tightened her grip on me, as she squeals in delight.

"I see you still love fireworks."

She looked at me just noticing at how she was acting and turned a bit red, "A-ah…"

Under the moonlight, she looked terrific. Wonderful. Breathtaking. What more can I say?

"Let me do this once…" I muttered as I leaned into her.

"Shu-Shusuke..?"

I said nothing and gently held her hand and felt our lips touch ever so lightly. After a few seconds, I pulled away, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me, no emotion on her face at first, then, as if instantly, she starts crying.

"Rika…"

"Shu-Shusuke…I—I still love you." She said, wiping her tears, crying.

What a sight. The always gentle and quiet Matsuo Rika was in front of me, crying so much she's starting to turn red. I can't help but smile to myself as I slowly wipe away her tears. "I still love you too, you know?"

"Re..really?" She asked, in between her tears.

"Yeah. I never stopped."

"Shusuke!" She said, as she embraced me, "I love you, Shusuke! I love you, I love you, I love you…"

I smiled, patting her back to calm her down, "It's alright...I love you too."

_Thanks for the early Christmas present, Santa. It's exactly what I wanted._

* * *

_xShine: Thus, signaling the end of my 8-month long series. Thank you for reading my first-ever series. I love you all for helping me make it this far. Be sure to watch out for my upcoming sequel, okay? I can't give you an exact date on when it will be because of school and such. Very busy! Heehee. Saa, it's time for me to take my leave now. I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Bonus: Eiji Kikumaru

xShine: Omg, hey guys. I'm back~ Don't worry. I'm staying this time! I'm sorry for my waaaaay too long hiatus. :( As a sorry, I've written an extra for Destiny!

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Eiji Kikumaru, I love you.

* * *

"Eiji-kun!"

"Ah, Ryoma!"

"Momo-kun!"

As usual, the girls continued to fret over the gorgeous tennis regulars.

_You keep trying to reach out for him._

_When will you realize he's far too out of your reach?_

_When will you learn, Moriyama Eri?_

I still love you, and it's all your fault, Kikumaru Eiji.

* * *

"_Konnichiwa, Eri-chan~"_

"_Did you do something different today? You look different! In a good way, of course!" _

"_Nya! Eri-chuwan, do we have homework?"_

"_E-R-I, ERI! How was your day?"_

"_Hm, you're going home already? Let me walk you home~"_

* * *

"Eri-san? Are you alright, Moriyama-san? You seem a bit… out of it." Our class president, Matsuo Rika asks. Though, she was more commonly known as Fuji Shusuke's girlfriend.

"Ah, I'm alright. Gomenasai, Matsuo-san."

"What's wrong?"

What? Am I that noticeable? I sighed, "Nothing's wrong."

She furrowed her eyebrows, like she was thinking, "I've had my fair share of those expressions too," she said, smiling kindly, "I think I'd know if something's wrong. Now, tell me. It's not good to keep things bottled up, you know."

_A girl whom I've never talked to before came up to me. She was very beautiful. She pointed to me, "Hey, you. The girl with the weird hair color!" _

"_M-Me?"_

_The girl whom I had never actually met before sneered, "No, the table next to you."_

_I stayed silent as she continued to look me up and down, "I don't know why Eiji-senpai even hangs out with you. You don't seem to have a nice personality and you're not that attractive either." _

_I got mad, stepping a footstep towards her, as she steps 1 back as well, "Just stay away from him. Got that?"_

_Of course, I didn't let it get to me until every time I went close to him, I could feel her and her friends' eyes bore into my back._

_She was the eighth one this week. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. _

His radiant smile, his warm hugs, _him, _I drove all those away, didn't I? What good would it do by telling some person I don't even talk to? Would they pity me? Judge me?

"Moriyama-san…" Matsuo Rika started to call out to me once more.

Now that I thought about it, she went through pretty rough things as well. It wasn't always smooth sailing with her and Fuji Shusuke either.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I gently whispered, "I'm hurt. I'm deeply hurt."

"_Eri-chan~ are you busy today?"_

"I'm in love with someone I hurt terribly."

"_E-Eri-chan, what's wrong?" _

I looked down as I felt my eyes get a bit watery, "Moriyama-san…," Rika started out, with a bit of reluctance in her voice, "_what happened_?"

What happened? What exactly _did_ happen?

"_Eri-chan, where are you going?"_

_I kept walking, as if I didn't hear anything. _

"_Eri-chan…" he muttered behind me._

_I looked back to see his desperate eyes, I smiled at him, "Just go." _

_He looked at me with startled eyes that soon turned into very such angry eyes, "What's wrong with you?" _

_I chuckled weakly, "I don't know. What is wrong with me?"_

_He slowly started walking towards me and embraced me in a hug, "What's happening to you? Please go back to that happy Eri-chan!" Eiji says as tears slowly flow down his face._

_I pushed him away._

Why? I thought it was for the best.

"_I despise you, Eiji Kikumaru! I really despise you! You're so annoying! I wish I never met you!" _

I thought, because of him, I got bullied. Because of him, I got made fun of.

"_Is that how you've felt this whole time, Eri-chan?" Eiji says with his dull eyes. _

_I didn't answer. _

"_I SAID, IS THAT HOW YOU'VE FELT?" _

"_Would it matter? Just leave me alone." I said, looking at him. He looked pathetic. _

_I turned away and started to walk away, "Goodbye, Kikumaru Eiji." _

_A part of me expected him to stop me, a part of me wanted him to hold and not let go, a part of me wanted to **hold on.**_

_But he didn't. That was what mattered. _**_He didn't._**

"Kikumaru-san...?" Rika asked.

I smiled at her, "Yeah. Am I…pathetic?"

She smiled at me with gentle eyes, the way a mother did when she looked at her children, "No."

Strangely, I felt better. As if something inside me was released.

I closed my eyes as I faced the classroom window. There was silence. Then, I heard Rika's soft voice again, "Moriyama-san? Don't you…miss him?"

"Each and every day." I sighed.

I somehow felt her smile, "Then why don't you open your eyes?"

Hm? What could she possibly have done?

I turned around and looked to see that he was there.

This close… Kikumaru Eiji. I haven't seen him this up-close for so long now. I resisted the habit of smiling and greeting, "Konnichiwa, Eiji-kun!" My body still hasn't learned...

"E-Eiji Kikumaru…"

"Is it true?" He looked serious.

He couldn't have heard, could he? I looked to glare at Rika to see that she was already gone.

_Matsuo Rika! You…!_

"Is what true?"

"Is it true you miss me?"

He was serious but I can still see a glimpse of the Kikumaru Eiji I fell in love with.

I sighed, might as well get it over with, "Yeah. I still miss you. So what?"

"Then why? Why did you drive me away?"

"You…," I sighed once more, I've been sighing way too much…, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then I won't bother you about it. But…"

"…Yeah?"

"Konnichiwa. I'm Eiji Kikumaru. What's your name?"

"W-what? M-My name is… Moriyama Eri."

"Nice to meet you, Moriyama-san! Let's be bestfriends~" He said as he showed me that special smile he's been hiding ever since we stopped talking, "I'll call you Eri-chan!"

I finally caught on. I smiled back, "Okay. As long as I can call you Kiku-chan."

"Deal."

_I hope soon, I'll be able to tell you. I also hope that soon, you'll be able to understand._


End file.
